It Sounded Nicer in My Head
"It Sounded Nicer in My Head" is the seventh episode of the fourth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the forty-sixth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 17, 2016. It was written by Nick Jones and Jenji Kohan, and directed by Mark A. Burley. Synopsis Paranoia strikes deep for Lolly and Judy, aggravating an already tense situation. Red sticks to a Russian tradition for an important occasion. Plot Present Nicky Nichols returns to minimum security and reunites with all her friends. In particular, Galina 'Red' Reznikov, takes several shots just so she can hug Nicky for longer. She gets permission to throw a welcome back party. Nicky is taking drugs again and Red is aware. Lolly Whitehill is spotted sifting through the trash by Sam Healy. He doesn't concern himself too much with it and instead takes her to Nicky's party, to help her fit in more. However, she is having a bad time with her mental health and she hears voices in her head telling her nobody likes her. She runs out of the party, and when Healy finds her, he discovers she’s sitting in a cardboard box with pieces of random garbage attached. She calls it her time machine. Rather than punish her, Healy gets in with her and says everyone wishes they could go back in time sometimes, but all they have is now. “I know they’re not real,” Lolly says, of the voices in her head. “But that don’t mean they have nothing to say”. After receiving a compliment on her manicure from Judy King, Aleida Diaz is inspired to open a nail salon when she is released. Meanwhile, Taystee and her friends are trying to get a picture of Judy. When they see ‘80s news footage of her hosting a racist puppet show, they become even more committed to profiting from her. Joe Caputo's training program was approved — except the board took out math, science, and english and replaced them with construction work. He is unimpressed and tells Linda Ferguson it's not what he had envisioned for the inmates, comparing the new "training" to a chain gang. Piper Chapman's former bodyguard, Stephanie Hapakuka, gives her up to the Dominicans. While Nicky's party is in full swing, they gag her and take her to the kitchen. Maria Ruiz is waiting there and punches Piper in the face. The inmates take her to the stove and proceed to brand a swastika into her arm while she hysterically cries and screams. No-one else can hear over the loud music from the party. Stephanie sits in the party, unnerved by what she allowed to happen. Flashbacks Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Lolly Whitehill As a young adult, Lolly worked as a journalist for a free weekly newspaper. Despite her job role, she continued writing stories the editor did not assign to her, usually about conspiracy theories. After she was let go from that job, her friend from work tried to find her a placement in a group home with other mentally-unwell people, but it was an unpleasant place and the triggering effect that the other residents had on her delusions, plus the threat of violence, meant that she ran away. Ultimately, she ends up homeless, selling cups of coffee out of a shopping cart she wheels around Seattle and living in a shanty town with other homeless individuals. She carries a stick with bells attached to help her when the voices in her head get too loud. One day she finds out her space will eventually be built over. As she makes her way through Seattle, her trolley wheel jams. She is approached by two police officers who tell her she can't be selling coffee illegally and the pressure of the situation causes her voices to start up. As she reaches for her stick, the police assume she's reaching for a weapon and arrest her, while she screams about conspiracy theories. Memorable Quotes Galleries Present 04x07, Aleida.jpg 04x07, Red, Nicky.png 04x07, Nicky, Angie.png 04x07, Caputo, Linda.png 04x07, Taystee, Crazy Eyes, Alison, Cindy.jpg 04x07, Lolly, Healy.png Flashbacks 04x07, Lolly flashback.jpg 04x07, Lolly flashback 2.png 04x07, Lolly flashback 3.png Cast Main Cast * Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman * Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols * Uzo Aduba as Suzanne "Crazy Eyes" Warren * Danielle Brooks as Tasha "Taystee" Jefferson * Jackie Cruz as Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales * Lea DeLaria as Carrie "Big Boo" Black * Michael Harney as Sam Healy * Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza * Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett * Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy "Black Cindy" Hayes * Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz * Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz * Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo * Yael Stone as Lorna Morello * Samira Wiley as Poussey Washington '' (credit only)'' * with Kate Mulgrew as Galina "Red" Reznikov * and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Starring * Alan Alansberg as Baxter Bayley * Blair Brown as Judy King * Catherine Curtin as Wanda Bell * Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson * Beth Fowler as Sister Jane Ingalls * Annie Golden as Norma Romano * Laura Gómez as Blanca Flores * Diane Guerrero as Maritza Ramos * Brad William Henke as Desi Piscatella * Julie Lake as Angie Rice * Emma Myles as Leanne Taylor * Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz * Jolene Purdy as Stephanie Hapakuka * Abigail Savage as Gina Murphy * Rob Sedgwick as Randall * Constance Shulman as Yoga Jones * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars * Emily Althaus as Maureen Kukudio * Simone Boyce as TV Newscaster * Christina Brucato as Young Lolly * Rosal Colón as Ouija * Francesca Curran as Helen Van Maele * Daniella De Jesus as Zirconia * Asia Kate Dillon as Brandy Epps * Jimmy Gary Jr. as CO Felix Rikerson * Evan Hall as CO Stratman * Mike Houston as CO Lee Dixon * Kelly Karbacz as Kasey Sankey * Miriam Morales as Pidge * Amanda Stephen as Alison Abdullah * Emily Tarver as CO Artesian McCullough * Elizabeth Alderfer as Ann-Marie * Demosthenes Chrysan as Jordan Hammington * Steven Cooper as Seattle Bicycle Cop #1 * Carla Corvo as 2009 Professional Looking Girl * Nick Jones as Chitlin' Joe (voice) * Rey Lucas as Editor John * Ray Marshall as 1993 Mentally Ill TV Watcher * Jason Martin as Mac * Patrick Noonan as Officer James * Victor Pagan as Rocky * Ryan Shibley as Seattle Bicycle Cop #2 * Brandhyze Stanley as Jayne Cooke Trivia *Elizabeth Rodriguez is promoted to the main cast as this episode. Music N/A Navigation Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Lolly's Flashback